Guardian
by TheHamsterInMyMind
Summary: He promised he would watch from the shadows and do whatever he could to protect them, even if it was from himself... even if it hurt. [TwoShot] KyouyaxHaruhi, TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi, everyone, this is going to be a short two-short and my first Ouran fic. I hope you enjoy. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! () (On a short side note, I am a Kyouya-Haruhi fan although I have nothing against other pairings. They just fit for me. This fic was inspired by a comment I saw as I watched Ouran on Youtube. In that one episode, Hunni reveals that all the Host Club members pretty much have feelings for Haruhi. However, someone commented that in the end, the two biggest contenders will be Hikaru and Tamaki because Kaoru will back off for his brother, and Kyouya, most likely, for Tamaki. I personally believe that if you rely on the anime... Tamaki will ultimately win.) Sorry about the long AN.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Ouran and its characters. They belong solely to Hatori.

**Guardian**

_Part I_

It was painful for Kyouya to watch, although he would never admit it. The icy exterior he kept was meant to keep everyone out; anyone that would notice that is. _Those two_ had been the only ones to have ever reached in, to see inside, to _hold_ him, both figuratively and literally. They were the two most precious persons in this life of his, in a world devoid of any true feeling except for that bottomless pit that hungered for riches and power.

However, it didn't change the fact that the only two people he truly cared for, one, his idiotic best friend, and the other, the only girl he will ever love, were finally together despite their seemingly oblivious natures to these things… Well, Tamaki was oblivious to almost everything when he wasn't being annoyingly perceptive.

He hated himself for feeling this pain, the slight bitterness that came with their happiness. It was better to pretend to be an egoist, that he loved no one except himself. It was too bad that it wasn't necessarily true. So it was for their happiness that he would sacrifice anything and everything. He would protect them from the shadows, and woe to those who ever tried to harm them. In this, he wasn't alone, he knew that, but he believed in the strength of his feelings. He was and will be their guardian, even if neither knew it. He would always be there, their guardian in the shadows, just as he had ruled the host club as the Shadow King.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks for reading this first attempt, and I hope that it was at least slightly enjoyable though short. : ) As always, any feedback is always appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran, never have, never will.

**  
Guardian**

_Part II_

Kyouya watched on as the best man, waiting by the altar. He was watching _them_. He returned Haruhi's smile with the warmest one he could muster. He gave them real smiles… trying to avoid his customary smirk for this special occasion. He was afraid of these smiles though, afraid to give these to them. They took a piece of his soul each time with them.

Throughout the ceremony, he acted as his normal "cool" self. He had helped – mainly - to plan the wedding. Thus he watched on, as the other host club members were doing from the front pews, and couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw some of them crying dramatically. Really, some things never changed, especially since their ex-host club king, though still the king of flair, responded to their tears just as enthusiastically and dramatically. He then helped Haruhi restrain her groom and hit Tamaki over the head when he became too flamboyant with the vows, extending them well beyond ten times the normal length. (He had noticed over the years that when Tamaki was nervous, there were two possible results: he either became too flustered to say anything and disintegrated into dust or blabbered on without stop.) Ranka-san, who had walked Haruhi down the aisle, had black streaks of mascara running down both sides of his face by the time the priest declared them husband and wife.

As he followed them down the aisle, he remembered his vow to guard them from the shadows, but he couldn't help the warm sensation that swept through his body when they grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bright sunlight outside the church.


End file.
